Memories of a Family
by Chantix
Summary: The Noah's have to clean the attic, when they discover an old family album. Go through the Noah's past to see what they were like. I don't not own D.Gray-Man in any way, shape, or form. Christmas themed....sorta.


* * *

Tyki, Jasdero, Debitto, and Road enter the attic of their home ready to clean it up. Skin and Lulu have gone with the Duke to do some errands. They look around the cluttered area, how long has it been sense that last even glanced in this area. Tyki sighed and walked over to a box which was covered in dust, and laid on the floor. He blew the dust off the box and opens it up "you guys look at the things over there."

Debitto and Jasdero looked around, Debitto shouted "What things over where!?"

"DERES A MILLIONS DINGS HERE, HII!!" Jasdero shouted.

"I don't know use your eyes." Tyki shrugged shifting through the box.

Debitto and Jasdero glared at Tyki, not so much mad at him but annoyed at the fact that they had to clean. Debitto opened a box and smirked. He threw a magazine at Tyki, chuckling when Tyki turned around glaring at him. Jasdero soon joined in on the fun and soon Tyki was being pelted with magazines

Tyki tried to ignore them _'don't stoop to there leve_l' he thought to himself trying not to yell at them. "Those things," Tyki pointed to a box with his eyes.

Debitto and Jasdero looked around, not understanding. "WHAT THING YOU IDIOT!" They yelled in unison, Jasdero adding his usual Hii onto the end.

'_Maybe just a little yank, a little yank at their heart._' Tyki thought his eye twitching, getting annoyed at their ignorance.

Road looked at the three bored, she wonders over to a box opening it her eyes widening as she pulled out a family album. Ignoring the arguing coming from the other three Noah, she opens the album and sees a picture of Skin. "Awww look how cute Skin was," Road chirped pointing to the picture.

Tyki, Jasdero and Debitto dropped what they were doing, curiosity got the best of them and they wandered over too see a picture of baby Skin, sitting on a blanket only wearing a diaper. He was sucking on a binky and was looking at the camera agitated.

"And deres broder and i, hii!" Jasdero points to a picture of Debitto pulling on Jasdero's hair. Debitto seemed like he was having fun, but Jasdero was tearing up and holding his head in an attempt to make the pain stop.

"Haha you always liked to sleep," Debitto playfully punched Jasdero in the shoulder.

"Seems Road has always been a sadistic one," Tyki points to a picture of baby Road biting Tyki's finger. Young Tyki's eyes were watery and you could tell he was trying his hardest not to hurt the kid.

Road, Jasdero, and Debitto giggled as Tyki looked away in shame.

"Aww Lero has always been there hasn't he," Road smiled at a picture of all the noahs and a terrorized Lero.

"Hes annoying still," Debitto said Jasdero nodding in agreement.

"We should get him something nice for the holidays," Tyki said gently.

Road nodded "hey look its the first time JasDero and Debitto became Jasdevi!" A picture of Jasdevi was shown, he was smiling up at the camera. His face was covered in pure bliss.

"Wee were cute, hii." Jasdero smiled, pride written all over his face.

"Yeah whatever happened to that," Tyki was immediately stricken in the back of the head bye Debitto and Jasdero. A glaring battle went on between the three.

They all giggled and argued as they flipped through the pages. Seeing pictures of Tyki holding Road, Lulu bandaging Skins knee when he fell from the stairs, Jasdero and Debitto building a snowman, Road reading a book upside down with Skin and Lulu. And even Tyki, Debitto, and Jasdero in a bathtub. Everyone blushed and looked annoyed besides for Road who chuckled.

Road then sees a cute picture of the Noah napping on or around the Earl "aww look-" She was cut off when she noticed everyone was asleep. Tyki was sitting up leaning on Road, Debitto was between Tyki's legs, his head resting on Tyki's chest. And Jasdero's head laying on roads lap.

Road smiled and closed the book.

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!


End file.
